


光影

by Summerofapril



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofapril/pseuds/Summerofapril





	光影

光影逐渐攀上阳台，顺着轻柔的风掠过窗帘逐渐蔓延至床褥，最终在挣扎的人影中幻为旖旎的梦。

窗外的天有些阴沉，早些时候下了些小雨，如今还是黑云压城的景象。

风吹进来有些冷。

赵云澜细心地将被子盖到了沈巍的腰部。

室内很暗，但可依稀辨认出东西，不过沈巍不能。他躺在深灰色的床单上面微微仰着头，面上被覆了一方黑色的枕巾，完完整整遮盖了他所有的视线。

他连一丝光影也觉察不到，他只能听到赵云澜的呼吸，感受到他的存在——那双逐渐攀上皮肤的手和略微有些压抑的心跳。

那人常年握枪的手的食指指腹带着粗糙的茧在他嘴唇上轻轻抚摸，他像是在逗弄家养着的已经变得极为温顺乖巧的猫。

那是神赐的甘霖。

沈巍将头微微仰起，逐渐配合着他抚摸的动作，他感受到赵云澜的手指之间从他的唇上滑离，顺着下巴的中心位置一直触及到他的咽喉。

他是被捆绑住翅膀的鸟，是断了帆的航船，是被刀尖抵住的心脏。

他在嘶鸣，他在挣扎，他在畏惧。

赵云澜将手指逐渐下压，对着喉结下手，在用力的过程中听他的爱人受不住的闷哼。

他松了手。

“很乖。但是逃不了罚。”

“赵云澜……”

他在仓促之间只来得及叫他的名字，下一秒他就被一个物体侵犯到了嘴唇。

和刚才的手指指腹截然不同，那东西又冷又硬，抵着唇的力道也不像方才那般温柔。

沈巍听话地张大了嘴。

那个口球被塞在他的嘴里，强大的压力迫使他的舌头死死抵住下颚，不容忽视的庞然大物硬生生挤进了温热柔软的口腔里。

赵云澜牵着带子在沈巍后脑处绑紧了。

“我知道你的限度，并且今天的任务不会对你的生命有任何威胁，所以你不具备安全词，明白了吗小巍。”

沈巍点了点头。

他处在黑暗里，他什么也看不到。

他感觉到有人摸了摸他的头顶，神在耳边叫他:“小巍。”

他的两手手腕被胶带缠绕在一起，置放在胸前，他双手握着拳来掩饰和缓解自己的不安感。赵云澜伸手握住他的拳头，将他的拳打开了。

“手上举，对，真乖。”

“我知道以你的能力，挣开这些小儿科的束缚非常简单。”

“我劝你最好不要这么做，并且尽最大可能压制自己反抗的本能，否则……”

他的食指从沈巍胸前滑过肚脐，再继续往被子下伸，最后来到花蕊处，强行拨开含苞的花瓣对着入口轻轻戳了戳，笑着说:“这里，三十下。会疼到你站不起来，并且合不上腿。”

沈巍的身体不由自主地往后一颤，他躲在胸前的手顿了顿，然后胡乱地摇头呜咽了几声。

津液从他未被口塞堵塞的部分流出来，赵云澜用两根手指给他擦去，然后用方巾给自己擦去，最后将方巾扔进了垃圾桶。

沈教授光裸的下身被被子盖着，上身却是西装领带穿戴得整整齐齐。

赵云澜的的手指触碰到纽扣，解开了他西装的第一颗纽扣。

沈巍的呼吸突然间乱了起来，但他极适应被赵云澜搓在手心玩弄的感觉，他下意识挺胸附和着赵云澜，却被赵云澜一巴掌拍在胸上。

“贱货。”

沈巍像是被这两个字惊到，整个人都卸了力，摆放在头顶的手也再撑不起拳的形状。他修长的眼睫刮擦着棉制枕巾，些许几下，被覆盖的眼瞳里几乎蓄满了水。

赵云澜手上的动作依旧温柔。

他将沈巍的衬衫解下三颗扣子，又将开口向一边的胸口挪了挪，致使他胸前的春光大开了。

赵云澜用指甲轻轻刮擦了一下乳尖。

沈巍的身体颤了颤，他又尽力克制好了自己的呼吸。

他尽管是双性，男生女器，可这胸部却跟寻常男人一样平平无奇，他实在不懂这对于赵云澜来说有什么可玩的点。

赵云澜只是想让他疼。

他双指撵着乳头将其微微上拉，沈巍为了缓和疼痛只好顺着力的方向移动企图减缓一些不适感，他这种恍若作弊的行径彻底激怒了赵云澜，对方往他胸前狠狠拍了两巴掌，他上扬的身体被打的跌了回去，胸前也明显地出现了红痕，只是光线太暗瞧不真切。

他的双颊被口球撑地酸涩，又不能合上嘴缓一缓，便只能微微挣扎手腕来转移注意力。可他也记着赵云澜的警告，这个人确实不是开玩笑。

他也曾有过被打的连轻微触碰都很疼的时候。

赵云澜的手又再次移上他的左侧乳头，激地沈巍打了个冷颤。

他的大拇指和食指触碰这娇嫩地带，随后使劲地掐，像是要将可怜的小葡萄挤碎捏出汁来。

沈巍死死咬着口球忍耐，身体却止不住地瑟缩后退，被赵云澜察觉到又狠狠地往上提，像是要捏着他的一侧乳头将他整个人都提起来。

“呜……”

整个嘴巴被堵的严严实实让他喊不出半句疼，只能发出一点声响来提醒赵云澜他实在疼的难受，结果对方没有放松反而更加使劲的力道将他生生磨出了眼泪。

黑布有些湿润，可在阴暗的光影下没有人看到。

赵云澜再放手的时候沈巍几乎感觉不到自己乳头的存在，只觉得那处又疼又麻又热，被冷风一吹疼痛感又上升了几个度。

赵云澜拿手轻轻一碰就疼的厉害，偏的这个人还要使坏，对着挺翘无助的红心就是狠狠一弹。

沈巍一下就哭出了声。

赵云澜又将他衬衫剩下的扣子解开了，衣服被分开拨到两边，只剩还未解下的领带如楚河汉界一般隔阂在中间。

赵云澜微凉的手又去触碰另一边的乳头。

在被触碰到的一瞬间沈巍就被冰凉的温度和方才的阴影逼得后缩，整个人开始害怕地逃避。

“记着警告。”

沈巍慌乱的摇头试图乞求他放弃接下来的动作，最后又猛地被右侧胸口的疼痛拉回现实。

他开始整个人挣扎起来，即使挣扎会使疼痛部分扯地更加用力，他也没有停止。

过度的疼痛开始使他崩溃。

胶带被扯地长了一些，也更细了一些。

手腕从紧贴开始变得出现缝隙。

他的哽咽声和呼痛声一直没停。

赵云澜先停下了。

现在两侧乳头看起来一致了，都泛着肿胀充血的红。

碰一下都恍若有千百跟针一样在面积不大的地方胡乱地捅着，一疼起来连脑子里都重复持续着这股尖锐的疼。

尤其还是这么敏感的地方。

他听到赵云澜的脚步声走远了。

他开始使坏。

用能力悄悄自愈一点，降低一下疼痛值，只是一点点，不会有人看得出来的……

……

不知道摆放在哪里的黑能量仪器突然发出红色警报，警报声估计在一公里外都能听到，而那耀眼的旋转闪烁的红光，他就是被蒙着眼也能感受到。

他听到皮靴踏在木制地板上的声音，然后是警报声的消失，最后是皮靴声离他越来越近。

他迎面被打了一耳光。

“犯规。”

他想开口求饶认错，无奈嘴被堵的严严实实，他的手挣动起来，却在一不小心微微用力的时候，脆弱的胶带断成两截。

沈巍几乎是一瞬间就闭了眼。

祸不单行。

死定了。

他的手还维持着被捆缚的姿态待在原地，他正不知道该怎么办的时候，他听到赵云澜鼓了掌。

那声音几乎就是在给他判死刑。

赵云澜的手再次触碰上他的乳尖，沈巍认命地闭了眼。

被用比方才更剧烈的手段折腾了一番，沈巍只觉得胸前的两点像是被人狠狠咬下来了一样，连毫无遮盖暴露在空气中都疼的要命。

然后他在一边听到了电流的声音。

“啪”的一下，是电流触及在人体皮肤上所发出的声音，随之而来的还有一瞬间的闪耀的光。

赵云澜先将仪器放在自己的皮肤上试了试，确保强度不会真正损伤到人体之后才试着用它接触沈巍。

沈巍眼睛看不见，也不知道他是什么时候凑近的，腰部突然间就被电了一下，随后刺痛才开始蔓延。

赵云澜慢慢将仪器的金属端靠近了沈巍左侧乳尖，他只是靠的近，却没有触碰到。

沈巍压抑着等候赵云澜的动作，他大概是猜到了赵云澜要做的事，畏惧使他的身体颤抖，在迟迟不来地等待下，他的身体开始躲避，却猛的一下自己撞上了金属端。

电流在空气中炸开成一个小型烟花，刚才还被狠狠虐待过的乳尖霎时又遭受到这种刺激，沈巍一瞬间疼地大脑放空成一片空白。

他再也受不住，整个人都挣动反抗起来，上身身体几乎是要坐起来，又被赵云澜手肘压在胸口摁回去，随后乳尖上噼里啪啦炸开耀眼的光。

堵住他嘴的口球也止不住他从喉咙口发出的痛呼，眼泪几乎将整块黑布都浸湿。

赵云澜压在他耳边安慰道:“再等等，很快就是他了。”

“他会宠你。”

龙城大学。

混合着书香的铃声随着时钟敲响，洋溢着青春味道的校园里到处是行走的学生。

课堂下课，学生们都理了东西出去，他正在收拾桌上的纸张准备离开。

“咚咚咚。”

原本就开着的门被敲响，沈巍循声望去，赵云澜正靠在门框上吃棒棒糖。

“沈教授，晚上有没有时间赏脸吃个晚饭？”

沈巍对着他露出一个抱歉的笑容:“不好意思，我晚上有点事，下次我回请赵处长。”

他拿着袋子从赵云澜身边走过。

赵云澜一下就抓住了他的手腕想再争取一下晚上的晚餐，却意外间看到沈巍手腕上的勒痕。

“沈教授你……手腕怎么伤的？”


End file.
